Breaking Those Walls
by khatsii
Summary: Mamoru is finally at peace putting the people responsible for Minami's death behind bars, and soon becomes bored of the auctions and work. Eisuke decides to hire a talented female detective as Sayo's bodyguard, believing for the girlfriend of a rich man its necessary. What connection does she have to Mamoru that leaves him speechless?
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Mamoru? Are you even paying attention?" Baba asked, Mamoru Kishi looked away from the window and glanced over at Baba who was sitting on the couch with the rest of the group. Mamoru puffed some smoke, with his cigarette still in his mouth and looked back out the window.

"Naw! Always such a party pooper," Baba grumbled.

"Leave him alone. Nothing ever interests him anyways," Soryu retorted.

"I don't know about that," Eisuke said with a smirk, "Things are about to get more interesting,"

"Why do you say that boss?" Baba asked curiously.

"Just wait and see," Eisuke said.

Mamoru honestly couldn't care less about the black market auctions held at Tres Spades Hotel any more. He had thought that they would entertain him more but ever since Sayo's accidental auction, Eisuke engaging her and him finally putting away the people responsible for his work partner Minami dying, the auctions were boring once again. With the help of Eisuke, he was able to track down what happened to his partner Minami those many years ago and hadn't much action since closing the case himself.

For the rest of the night, the auction went smoothly with many of the items going for a decent amount of money. Thus the rest of the party was left to the devices of the guests.

"All right. Let's go down to the party," Eisuke instructed, making everyone look at him oddly.

"This is a rare commodity? Why? We never go back to the party afterwards?" Baba asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"There is a new ally I want you all to meet," Eisuke smirked.

"Why not just bring them here?" Ota asked curiously.

"It's not fun that way," Eisuke replied, whisking Sayo away out the door, leaving the rest to follow after him. Mamoru sighed and put out his cigarette, intrigued but worried of who their new ally was.

The party was bustling just as it did at the beginning of the night, with many women fawning over Ota and Baba as they walked through the crowd. Mamoru wasn't in the mood to be socialising and opted for the balcony to smoke alone with his thoughts. Reminiscing like it was yesterday, his work partner, Minami, had run up to him asking for advice. His younger sister was getting married and wanted to get his blessing. Both of their parents had died in a car accident, so they had lived with their grandparents until they grew up and moved out of home. Mamoru scoffed recounting Minami's panic in his sister growing up so fast. It just went to show how much he treasured her.

"Trying to find the answer to the meaning of life?" Mamoru turned to see Sayo standing at the doorway. He was quite amused at Eisuke's taste in women and his thrill for dressing her. She was plain but her personality made up for it. Whereas Mamoru had no taste in boring women like her. He always liked to be kept on his toes.

"Who needs that kid?" Mamoru scoffed, taking another cigarette out.

"Fair enough. But before you start that, Eisuke said you should come in for a bit," Sayo said before Mamoru could light it.

"What a pain…" He mumbled with the cigarette still in his mouth. He put his lighter and cigarette away and followed Sayo back into the main room. Mamoru already had a bad feeling as they approached the group, pushing his bangs back with his hand, dreading of what was to come.

"What took you so long Mamoru?" Baba asked. Mamoru could see a twinkle in Baba's eyes, which only meant their guest was a female.

"According to this kid I was trying to find the answer to the meaning of life," Mamoru grunted, nudging his head to Sayo who blushed as she returned to Eisuke's side.

"And did you find the answer?" Ota asked, obviously teasing.

"Obviously not if I'm still here," Mamoru grumbled, "So where is this new kid anyway?"

"Coming over now," Eisuke said, nodding his head behind Mamoru. Mamoru turned around only to have his stomach clench into a knot. Walking towards them was a slender female with her long dark brown hair in a side plait, wearing a simple yet elegant black, sleeveless dress. With the slit on the side of her full length skirt finishing just an inch or two above her knee, Mamoru could easily see why Baba was so excited; she was a simple beauty but had the sex appeal higher to that of ten or more models. Yet that wasn't the reason why Mamoru was shocked; she was Minami's younger sister. He always wondered why that particular moment with Minami popped in his head; perhaps it was a prediction of what was to come.

"Apologies for keeping you waiting Ichinomiya-san," the woman apologised, bowing her head politely.

"Not at all. We could see you were occupied," Eisuke replied smirking.

"I wouldn't call it occupied," she said plainly, Mamoru couldn't help but notice the annoyance of her tone was the same as Minami's.

"Allow me to introduce Sayo's new bodyguard…" Eisuke began, ignoring Sayo's shocked response.

"Yuzuyu Aizawa," Mamoru finished for him, the only people who weren't surprised for Mamoru finishing Eisuke's introduction was Eisuke and Yuzuyu herself.

"Miss Minami! I have your drink for you!" a man exclaimed, rushing over with a rather elaborate cocktail. Yuzuyu sighed loudly as he approached.

"While I appreciate the gesture. I didn't ask for such a pretty cocktail," Yuzuyu began, her tone sounding rather exotic.

"I thought of you when I saw it on the menu," Mamoru examined Yuzuyu's face and saw she had a poker face on. It was clear to him she was annoyed but instead she was wrapping the poor man around her little finger.

"I don't think your wife would be happy to hear such a thing come out of your mouth for another woman," Yuzuyu replied, now looking worried. Mamoru had to hand it to her; her acting was top notch.

"Doesn't your wife own half of your family business?" Ota asked curiously.

"Uh…" the man stuttered.

"I think it best to go home to your wife rather than chasing younger women," Yuzuyu suggested, "Lord knows what a women would do to a man if she catches him being unfaithful," the man gulped, handing her the cocktail, bowing and scuttling off.

"I can see why you want her to be Sayo's bodyguard," Baba chuckled, "A sharp tongue,"

"Do I really need one?" Sayo asked, looking rather panicked, "What has happened that deserves me being protected?"

"Dating a rich man leads to many enemies who would do anything to be top dog," Eisuke replied like it was nothing.

"I don't mean to insult your capabilities Aiza-Minami-san?" Sayo apologised, bowing her head quickly.

"No offense is taken. I would react the same way if my boyfriend were to hire a bodyguard for me without discussion," Yuzuyu laughed, waving away Sayo's apology. Did Mamoru hear correctly? Why did the man before call Yuzuyu by her maiden name? The way she described the consequences of unfaithfulness to the man was also intriguing.

"Have you been cheated on before Yuzuyu-chan?" Baba asked, a greedy grin on his face. Mamoru had the sudden urge to punch him, to which, as if reading his mind, Baba flashed a smirk in his direction.

"Nope. It's only what I would do if that happened," Yuzuyu said, looking at the bottom of the cocktail glass and clicking her tongue loudly, "Pathetic," she said calling the nearest waiter.

"Yes miss?" the waiter asked, who seemed just as mesmerised as the man before.

"Care to tip this out for me? I've had enough for one night," Yuzuyu said sweetly, giggling a little.

"O-Of course! Right away. Would you like me to get you some water instead?" the waiter asked sounding a little too eager.

"No I'll be fine. I have my man here with me to calm me down," she answered sweetly, placing her hand on Baba's chest. Mamoru watched the waiter, enjoying his panic as he scuttled off with the cocktail.

"Spiked?" Mamoru asked, getting a cigarette out.

"Yup," Yuzuyu replied, recomposing herself, her attention back on Sayo who was gawking at her.

"Yuzuyu was a part of the drama club during her youth in case you're wondering," Mamoru chuckled.

"How does Mamoru know that?" Ota asked astonished at Mamoru's share of information.

"I should probably introduce myself properly then," Yuzuyu said clearing her throat, "My name is Yuzuyu Minami, I'm Touma Minami's younger sister,"

"Touma Minami was my work partner," Mamoru added.

"Oh I can see the connection now," Baba said, "How is it that you're going to be Sayo's bodyguard?"

"She's a detective of course," Ota jumped in, laughing at Baba's silly question.

"Somewhat correct Isaki-san," Yuzuyu laughed.

"Ota is fine,"

"Noted,"

"What kind of detective are you?"

"I usually go undercover for various cases," Mamoru could have sworn he saw her eyes change a little as she answered.

"So why does Sayo need protection then?" Soryu asked, "It's not like she's gotten herself into too much trouble over the past year,"

"Doesn't hurt to be extra careful," Eisuke replied, "Besides, its not like Sayo needs 24/7 protection. Just during occasions that require it,"

"How come Mamoru-san introduced your name differently though?"

"Aizawa is my husbands surname," Yuzuyu answered, her tone changing slightly, only to be covered by a laugh, "Sorry it's so confusing. At work I go by my maiden name,"

"Interesting…" Mamoru uttered, "You don't need her tonight right?" he asked, pointing his thumb backwards towards Yuzuyu, surprising the group. He knew what they were thinking; it was useless trying to deny their dirty thoughts; it would only make things worse.

"Sure. Unless you have some business to attend to Minami-san?" Eisuke asked, his eyes clearly saying he was as curious as the rest.

"No I'm free. There are some things I'd like to discuss with Kishi-san if you that's all right with yourself and Mizuki-san,"

"Sayo is fine Minami-san," Sayo suggested with a smile.

"Of course. Thank you Sayo-san. You're more than welcome to call me by my first name as well," Yuzuyu said bowing politely.

"Shall we?" Mamoru asked.

"Sure,"


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of questions were running through Mamoru's head as they reached his suite in the penthouse. What bothered him a little was Yuzuyu didn't question why they were in his room rather than the executive lounge.

"Wouldn't expect you to live in such an extravagant place Kishi-san," Yuzuyu chuckled.

"What's the real motive here?" Mamoru asked straight away. Yuzuyu looked at him, the vibrancy of her eyes disappearing.

"Straight to the point huh?"

"You're not wearing your ring and you're back to answering to your maiden name," Yuzuyu looked down at her left hand and traced where Mamoru remembered her ring used to be, "He better not have cheated on you,"

"No. I'm pretty sure if both Oniisan and yourself gave him a good background, you would know if Kaoru was a player,"

"That is true…"

"He's gone… Kishi-san," Mamoru's eyes narrowed, knowing very well there was more to the story.

From memory Kaoru Aizawa, Yuzuyu's husband, was one of the most normal people he knew. He was a businessman who did average for what he was truly capable of. Always paid his bills on time and had a clean slate.

"There's more to it isn't it?"

"He died in Osaka,"

"Business trip?"

"I did originally think that. When I was investigating on my own, his boss and his workmates both told me Kaoru told them he was taking me to Osaka for the weekend," Mamoru remembered Minami was always talking about how sharp Yuzuyu was, hence the reason she was perfect fit for a detective.

"So now what? Wouldn't you be hindering your investigation if you're Sayo's bodyguard?" Mamoru asked.

"I approached Ichinomiya-san when I learnt that the group I was interested in were regulars to the IVC party at Tres Spades. So I took a chance,"

"Putting your job on the line are we?"

"Not if you don't work for the force any more,"

"WHAT?"

"I handed in my resignation last week,"

"Why?"

"Can't really do both jobs since mine is a lot more high maintenance than your department," Yuzuya said with a wry smile, her eyes downcast. Minami would have known what to do for her at times like this. Mamoru felt helpless not wanting to step over the line between being Minami's best friend and like another older brother figure to Yuzuyu.

"That is true," was all he managed to say.

"I heard you put away the people who killed Oniisan," A small relieved smile forming on her face.

"You won't be at peace until you find what you're looking for huh?" Mamoru asked, walking over to Yuzuyu and stopping right in front of her. Yuzuyu looked up at Mamoru and he could feel himself getting lost in her sad eyes. Minami would have died on the spot to see his sister like this. Mamoru almost felt like he was responsible for Yuzuyu's happiness now, she was vulnerable and helpless. In the past 5 years she had lost the two most influential men in her life, what more pain could she endure? Mamoru instinctively embraced Yuzuyu, stroking her head as she buried her face in his chest.

"Cry if you have to. You haven't had the opportunity right?" Yuzuyu shook her head in response. The silence in the room was soon filled with Yuzuyu's sobs, she called out to her brother and her husband, both who would never respond to her calls again. Mamoru sighed and continued stroking her head until she calmed down.

After she had calmed down, Yuzuyu went to take a shower, taking Mamoru's offer to stay the night for a change of surroundings. Mamoru left the room to find everyone except for Baba sitting in the executive lounge area.

"How was she?" Ota teased. Mamoru shot him a glare before sitting himself down on one of the singular chairs and looking directly at Eisuke.

"Do you know for sure she'll find her answers by working for you?" Mamoru asked directly, hoping Eisuke wasn't using her for entertainment.

"I think only she can figure that out for herself. Even I don't know if the right people are here for that," Eisuke replied seriously, "But it'll be entertaining either way,"

"Who is she to you though Mamoru? I've never seen you so surprised at the presence of a woman before," Ota asked.

"She's my deceased work partner's younger sister," Mamoru replied, leaning back on his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, "Didn't you hear her answer before at the party?"

"I heard that. But perhaps you didn't hear my question? Who is she TO YOU?" Ota repeated with an evil grin. Mamoru was honestly stumped by his question. It wasn't like he saw her as a little sister figure like he used to, but he didn't see her as a woman either.

"Silence says it all," Soryu retorted.

"Can't really say since I don't see her as much of a woman," Mamoru answered, wanting to swallow his lie the moment he said it.

"Are you kidding? She had Baba at her knees from when she used him as a pretend boyfriend," Ota gasped.

"Shoulda seen the look on your face when she did that little act," Soryu smirked, "It was like you wanted to kill Baba with just your eyes,"

"If looks could kill, you'd be dead by now," Mamoru grumbled.

"Where is she now?" Sayo asked, Mamoru glanced at her, having forgotten she was there. Before he could answer, Baba had just entered the executive lounge, whereas his attention was at the hallway leading to Mamoru's room.

"Back so soon from your little dates?" Ota asked, Mamoru looked to where Baba, who's jaw had dropped, was looking.

"Maybe I returned for the best date yet," Baba winked at the boys before turning back to where he was looking. Mamoru turned to look properly and felt like swallowing a whole pack of lit cigarettes. Yuzuyu had come out of his room, her hair still wet from the shower, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. It would be enough to send any male into overdrive.

"Oh? Yuzuyu you're rather sneaky doing this to a bunch of single men," Baba said with a wink.

"Sexual harassment gets you nowhere Baba," Yuzuyu replied bluntly, rubbing her hair with her towel.

"Are you serious Yuzuyu?" Mamoru growled, getting up from his seat and walking heatedly over to them.

"Huh?" was all Yuzuyu said before Mamoru threw her over his shoulder and was carrying her back to his room. Ignoring the group's teasing and Yuzuyu's protests to let her down. Once he reached his room, he dumped her on the bed, glaring down at her from the side of the bed, noticing she looked rather enticing lying on her side in the bathrobe.

"What the heck was that for Kishi?" Yuzuyu looked rather frustrated, Mamoru had to stifle a laugh, it was like she was back to being the needy little sister he remembered her to be when Minami was still alive.

"You're a detective for fucks sake. How can you be so clueless about men to this extent?" Mamoru scolded.

"Eh?"

"Don't act dumb,"

"I dunno why I'm suddenly in trouble. I just came down to ask if I could borrow a change a clothes for the evening,"

"Are you seriously telling me you don't know what it means to a seduce a man?"

"Are you accusing me of trying to seduce you?" Yuzuyu seemed rather bewildered by the idea.

"I wasn't accusing you. You just have to be bloody careful. It's not like Minami or Aizawa is here to protect you," Mamoru regretted his words the moment he said them.

"Y-You're here right?" Yuzuyu's words were weak and clearly showed how scared she was of his answer. Mamoru sighed and leant over on the bed, placing his hands either side of Yuzuyu. He gazed down at her, she as leant herself up to look up at him properly. Her brown eyes were searching his, he didn't know what answers she wanted from him, nor was he going to fall into the trap of finding the answers for her.

"I'm not your Oniisan, nor am I your husband Yuzuyu," Mamoru said softly.

"I don't expect you to be either one Mamoru," there was something about Yuzuyu calling him by his name. It was definitely the first time she had done so. He wasn't too sure how to take it. Mamoru pressed his forehead on Yuzuyu's, closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're as stubborn as Minami you know," Mamoru breathed, giving up completely. He moved away from her and ruffled her hair, "If you're going to be as stubborn as him, at least learn to be more aware of yourself,"

Mamoru walked over to his drawers and threw the smallest shirt and tracksuit pants he could find.

"If the pants are too big you can always use the drawstring," Mamoru said before closing the door behind him. It took every ounce of his power to resist doing anything rash. Despite the fact that she was Minami's younger sister, Mamoru was also a man, and she had always been beautiful, it went to show how much she matured over the years.


	3. Chapter 3

Time flew soon after Yuzuyu appearing and Mamoru had endured hell since then. He had endured enough teasing from the group to last him a lifetime. A part of him regretted acting so rash before when Yuzuyu came out fresh from the shower. Just imagining her lying on the bed in the bathrobe, her hair still wet from her shower, welcoming him to devour her got his blood boiling. He cursed himself every time he thought of it, apologising to Minami over and over again in his mind. If Minami were alive, Mamoru knew he would be beaten to a pulp for even having one impure thought about Yuzuyu.

Mamoru purposely kept to himself and worked at the station, surprising both parties, considering his lazy or uninterested reputation. He closed a case or two to please his higher ups and then went back to his apartment to unwind; not wanting to really return to the penthouse knowing Yuzuyu would be there. He also used his connections to see what was so suspicious about Kaoru's death. He was just an ordinary businessman, so it didn't make any sense why Yuzuyu believed he was murdered. The only lead Yuzuyu seemed to have was that her husband had lied about his business trip to Osaka, lying to his work mates that he was going away for the weekend with her. If this wasn't something from behind the scenes in the police force, then to the news in the underworld it was.

Walking towards the elevator to the penthouse, Mamoru felt slightly nervous, he hadn't been there in several months now, busying himself with work. The sight that welcomed him when he entered the executive lounge was an odd one. There was a large mat on the floor in, which Yuzuyu had Baba on his stomach with his arm held behind his back.

"Geez Yuzuyu-chan! You really don't hold back!" Baba grumbled, "What happens if you dislocate my shoulder? I won't be able to work!"

"If you call that work," Yuzuyu muttered, letting go of Baba. Mamoru felt tense, thinking his lecture about unconsciously seducing men didn't really have much effect on her, since all she was wearing was a mere singlet and gym shorts.

"I guess even sometimes Baba can be on the bottom," Ota snorted, clapping his hands.

"Sayo-san. Why don't you try on Baba then?" Yuzuyu suggested.

"Eh? B-But I don't think I can…" Sayo gasped, looking rather hesitant.

"Nonsense! You should have some idea how to defend yourself just in case I'm outnumbered," Yuzuyu said sternly, "It's not guaranteed that the bad guys will come alone,"

"Oh Mamoru! Long time no see detective!" Ota greeted. Mamoru made a mental note to whack Ota with a fencing sword when the opportunity arose. His evil grin was getting to him.

"Yo," Mamoru mumbled, giving a small wave as he walked towards them, "Teaching Sayo the ropes are we?"

"Yeah, just the basics. Never hurts right?" Yuzuyu said proudly.

"Good luck teaching this kid," Mamoru chortled, "She's weaker than anyone I've ever met,"

"Is that meant to be targeted at Sayo-san only or women in general," Yuzuyu asked, her tone rather cold.

"If that's the way you're going to interpret what I said, then sure," Mamoru said casually. It had been a while since he last saw Yuzuyu's annoyed look, from what he remembered about Minami describing his sister, she was very competitive and had a slight inferiority complex. Her cold facial expression was evidence of this.

"Ohhh you got Yuzuyu-chan annoyed Mamoru! Better write your will," Baba jeered teasingly.

"Women can learn all they want, but if its against a man's strength, there isn't much of an advantage," Mamoru continued, smirking as Yuzuyu's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Show me an example Kishi," she said testily. Ota whistled, the plummeting sound describing very well the mood in the room.

"You really want me to use brute strength against my partner's kid sister?" Mamoru retorted. He could feel a grin on his face, enjoying the sight before him. He wondered whether this was what it was like to have a little sister, teasing her all the time, thinking whether Minami did the same thing in the past.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you," Yuzuyu said, a small coy smile forming on her face, "Do I have to take a stab at your ego to make you get up? Or are you going to back those words up?" Mamoru could see instances of Minami's manipulative personality shining in Yuzuyu and chuckled.

"Whatever you want princess," Mamoru said, removing his jacket and loosening his tie more than usual, "Anything goes?"

"Sure," Yuzuyu said, getting into position. Mamoru recognised the stance as the same as the close combat martial arts Minami used in the past; he smirked also getting into position. The doors opened as Soryu and Eisuke entered the executive lounge.

"What's going on here?" Eisuke asked, an amused grin forming on his face.

"They are going to have a match," Sayo answered, not sounding too pleased.

"Wanna make a bet?" Eisuke asked around, ignoring Sayo's displeased tone.

"I'll bet on Mamoru," Soryu said instantly.

"Wow. An unlikely bet there," Baba teased, "Woulda thought you'd like to see Mamoru get pummelled by a girl Sor,"

"Its obvious. Even if a man is half serious, a woman doesn't stand a chance," Soryu answered.

"I'll bet on Yuzuyu-chan then," Ota chirped in excitedly. Do I get a kiss and more for having faith in you Yuzuyu-chan?" He asked.

"Maybe…" Yuzuyu answered not taking her eyes off Mamoru.

"Bets are set, let's do this," Eisuke said, Mamoru could see him walking over to sit next to Sayo who was pursing her lips.

"After you princess," Mamoru mocked. Yuzuyu smiled then lunged making the first move. Mamoru immediately blocked her punch and grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward, enabling him to grab her other one. What surprised him was when Yuzuyu chuckled as she pulled backwards attempting to break from his grip. What happened next was a flash, for Yuzuyu has used the momentum of Mamoru pulling her back to jump up and kick him in between his chest and abdomen with both feet, resulting in him letting go of her wrists and falling on his back on the mat. Yuzuyu flipped backwards and landed on her feet in perfect stance.

"Oh damn!" Baba exclaimed.

"Didn't see that coming," Soryu said surprised.

Mamoru got up from the mat and grinned at Yuzuyu who was waiting for him to get up.

"Stop this! It's not necessary!" Sayo begged. Mamoru could see Eisuke was enjoying himself but didn't want to hear any more from Sayo.

"All right. All right. That's enough for one evening," Eisuke groaned, "At least I know I hired someone who is competent,"

"I'll say," Ota said, walking over to Mamoru who was still sitting up on the mat, clutching his chest.

"I'll only get serious when I need to," Yuzuyu said, walking over to Mamoru, "Mind you… it frustrates me that you were holding back Mamoru," she said crouching down, next to him. Mamoru could see Yuzuyu looked rather disappointed.

"Are you actually hurt Mamoru?" Sayo asked.

"He's probably got bruised ribs at the least, if I haven't broken any," Mamoru so badly wanted to wipe the smirk off Yuzuyu's face after she answered.

"Why don't you tend to him then? To make up for putting him in that position in the first place?" Baba suggested with a wink.

"Anything's better than ending up in your arms Baba," Yuzuyu teased sticking her tongue out at him while helping Mamoru up. It pleased Mamoru to see that Yuzuyu was getting used to how the guys were, even more so that she was rejecting all their advances.

"Soryu, when I'm done I need to speak to you," Mamoru said as Yuzuyu lead him to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Looks like you're gonna get some well deserved bruises," Yuzuyu giggled, prodding the area she kicked Mamoru and giggling more when he winced in pain. Mamoru chose to ignore her glee, trying his best to focus seeing as she had ripped off his shirt without malice. Mamoru noticed a few of the buttons were on the floor, the others still hanging on by a mere thread. It made Mamoru wonder whether she was rough like this all the time; feeling himself blush from the thought. Minami would have definitely shot him by now, whereas Mamoru figured he wouldn't be in this situation with Yuzuyu if Minami were still alive.

"You could have seriously broken my ribs or something if I wasn't prepared for it," Mamoru grumbled, nudging Yuzuyu away.

"Perhaps," Her eyes trailing down to his abdomen, Mamoru saw them linger on his left side. She traced her hand softly on the scar that ran across from his side to a few inches away from his bellybutton, "That was that day wasn't it…" Yuzuyu asked, kneeling herself in between Mamoru's legs and placing her hand on top of the scar, closing her eyes. Mamoru watched Yuzuyu as she did this; when she covered the scar with her hand it was like she was feeling pain from touching it.

"What day?" Mamoru asked quietly, still watching her.

"The day Oniisan died right?" Yuzuyu asked, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, it was,"

"I can tell because the scar looks more recent than the other small ones," Yuzuyu said, opening her eyes and looking at the scar after removing her hand, "How many more?" she whispered, before hugging Mamoru's waist, her forehead pressing against his bare chest.

"I dunno what you're thinking right now. But is this really all right for Minami?" Mamoru asked, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"What does Oniisan have to do with this?" Yuzuyu's muffled voice sounded hurt.

"Do you think Minami would approve of his younger sister being so intimate with his work partner?" Mamoru wanted to know what Yuzuyu was doing. He wasn't too sure whether she was doing this on purpose or whether she was just lonely.

"It's not like he can barge in and tell me off you know," Yuzuyu said, moving her head and looking up at Mamoru. He stared right into her brown eyes and saw every hint of sadness from her heart. She was indeed lonely.

"Getting cosy with me isn't going to fill the void that your husband once filled you know," it killed Mamoru to say it but it was the truth. He wasn't sure whether he could fully commit to handling his own woman, yet alone someone else's who had too much extra baggage.

"I'm not trying to use you to fill up that void. You are nothing like my late husband or Oniisan. You are just as Oniisan used to describe you,"

"I'm pretty sure I have changed since before he passed away you know," Mamoru assured, a little annoyed to be judged by her young mind, "Besides, you're still Minami's kid sister in my eyes," he smirked. Yuzuyu chuckled as she loosened her embrace and got back up. Mamoru could see she was still lonely, despite her coy smile.

"I'll let Soryu know you're ready for him," She said as she turned away from him and left the room. Mamoru sighed and collapsed backwards on the bed, trying to control his beating heart as he waited for Soryu. He regretted referring Yuzuyu as a kid, it was the complete opposite to how he really saw her.

"Hmph! Made it sound like I'm the servant or something. Saying that you were ready for me," Soryu grumbled upon entering the room. Mamoru didn't bother getting up, he just lay there staring up at the ceiling.

"She's a keeper that's for sure,"

"She'll end up dead under a bridge if she thinks she can get away with that attitude," Soryu retorted, "What is it you want? You rarely ask me for something,"

"What of the underworld with the name Kaoru Aizawa?" Mamoru asked, slowly getting up just in time to see Soryu smirk, "What?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm asking a simple question,"

"Well Aizawa was indeed a good business man, living a normal life. His twin brother on the other hand…"

"Twin?" Soryu was clearly amused.

"Both were orphaned when they were born. Kaoru was adopted whilst his twin wasn't so lucky,"

"I'm guessing the not so lucky twin became a twisted kid and got involved with the yakuza or something,"

"Correct. They are originally from Osaka,"

"So dear Kaoru found out about his brother and decided for a reunion?"

"Naturally its dangerous to approach someone of high ranking in the yakuza by yourself,"

"Which he did anyway," Mamoru muttered, "Stupid kid. Did he not think of his wife?"

"Clearly not. But that's not the catch,"

"Then what is it?"

"Kaoru wasn't the one who was killed,"

"Are you saying that Kaoru switched lives with his twin brother and faked his own death?"

"Perhaps?"

"Surely the autopsy would have clarified that it wasn't Kaoru on the table,"

"Nope. Not without some people on the inside,"

Mamoru thought carefully about the information Soryu just gave him. If Kaoru wanted to be high up in the underworld, it made sense to forge his own death and deceive Yuzuyu. She would have long figured it out if he had done activities in the underworld. Not to mention she would lose face and all hopes of rising to the top of the police force. But something seemed off. If Yuzuyu was doing her research, surely someone as talented as herself would have found records to Kaoru's orphanage and having a twin brother.

"Did Yuzuyu ask you about her husband and possible connections to the yakuza?" Mamoru was really dreading the answer.

"Funny enough no. She hasn't. Not once has your little girlfriend approached me,"

"Oi…" Mamoru grumbled, Soryu grinned, clearly loving that he had the upper hand.

"Are we done?"

"Yes. Thank you,"

"You owe me a favour for this information,"

"Caring as always," Mamoru retorted sarcastically, ruffling his hair roughly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah! Yuzuyu-chan! Your hair!" Baba exclaimed from the couch. Mamoru looked up to see why Baba was astonished, instead of her elbow length hair; she was now donning a bob hair do. When Yuzuyu did a twirl for Baba and Ota, he saw that the back was shorter than the front. She didn't look like the little girl he remembered when Minami was still alive.

"I thought I needed a change," Yuzuyu said cheerfully.

"Anything special in particular? Or perhaps it's a special someone?" Baba purred, winking at her.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just realised I've had the same hairstyle since the time my brother was still around. Gotta prove to him that I'm not a little girl anymore,"

"You sure you're not trying to convince someone else?" Ota asked grinning. So far the tally for the times Mamoru wanted to punch either Baba or Ota was getting quite high, both were running neck to neck in for the top. Mamoru was curious to Yuzuyu's answer, but all the same the hairstyle suited her.

"Who?" she asked.

"That lazy detective over there perhaps?" Ota's voice made it plainly obvious.

"If you're referring to me you are sadly…" Mamoru didn't get to finish as Yuzuyu cut him off.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Their sadly mistaken since you still see me as your work partner's younger sister," Yuzuyu said in his place. Never did Mamoru ever imagine him wanting to hit Yuzuyu at the back of the head. It felt like it wasn't just her hairstyle that had changed. Baba whistled getting Mamoru's attention again. Mamoru locked eyes with Baba's mischievous eyes and immediately mustered all his strength not to jump him.

"Oh! Yuzuyu-san. You cut your hair!" Sayo said coming down from Eisuke's floor.

"Yeah I did. It always gets in my way and I haven't changed my hair in years. So change is always good. Its like a fresh start," Yuzuyu replied with a smile, "Shall we get going?"

"Sure,"

"Where are you girls going?" Baba asked curiously.

"I'm escorting Sayo-san to go shopping,"

"Huh? Doesn't Eisuke usually like to do that with Sayo?" Baba asked.

"Eisuke is going to meet us there at the shops. We have a dinner tonight with one of his clients, he wants to dress me before that," Sayo replied happily.

"You look rather excited?" Mamoru observed.

"It's been a while since I last went shopping on my own. And it'll be nice to spend some time with Yuzuyu-san," Sayo replied, making Yuzuyu blush a little.

"The way you're blushing is like you're a boy taking a girl out on the first date Yuzuyu," Mamoru teased.

"Only you would say that Kishi," Yuzuyu said snobbishly. Baba gave a wolf whistle, chuckling afterwards.

"What made you hate Mamoru that much to have such malice in your tone?" Baba asked laughing as Mamoru scowled.

"Gotta keep my distance from lazy detectives. It might actually catch on," Yuzuyu retorted as she and Sayo walked out of the executive lounge.

"Little brat," Mamoru murmured after they left; Baba and Ota were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Don't tell me you're taking her words personally Mamoru?" Ota laughed, "What did you do to make her so hostile towards you?"

"I dunno. You tell me," Mamoru replied throwing himself on the couch.

"But by the looks of things, its like she's lost a part of herself or something," Baba pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Mamoru asked, glancing at the top of his newspaper.

"She doesn't hang around here as often. She's only here when Eisuke requests she escort Sayo," Ota replied, cracking his knuckles, "I kinda miss joking around with her,"

"That's true. She doesn't play around as often any more," Baba agreed.

"You reckon its cause she's closer to finding out what happened to her husband?" Ota asked, grabbing Mamoru's attention now.

"Why do you think her change in attitude has got something to do with Aizawa?" Mamoru didn't quite understand why her change in attitude had something to do with her deceased husband.

"Sor said he saw Yuzuyu hanging around enemy territory just yesterday. She was talking to someone from the Pistols group," Baba explained. From as far as Mamoru knew, the Pistols were indeed one of the Ice Dragon's enemies, but they weren't really much in Soryu's eyes. If anything they were the least of his problems.

"Did they seem familiar with each other?" Mamoru asked.

"Not so much a lazy detective any more huh?" Ota teased, Mamoru ignored him.

"Baba how did Soryu describe their discussion?"

"Very violent if anything," Baba replied, his hand on his chin, looking at the floor thinking.

"Huh? Violent? Why?" Ota asked, rather surprised, "This is news to me?"

"Soryu said at first it seemed friendly, but then the guy tried raping Yuzuyu-chan," Baba explained, "Soryu was actually going to step in when Yuzuyu kicked his ass and held a gun to his head, demanding answers or he was as good as dead,"

"No wonder Soryu was shocked," Ota thought out loud, "Yuzuyu would make an awesome yakuza member," he smirked. Mamoru could feel his blood boil. Was Yuzuyu doing all that she could just to find information about Kaoru? Or did something else happen?

"Then what?" Mamoru asked.

"That's all that Sor shared with us. He was quite amused. He might actually have some respect for Yuzuyu now that he's witnessed that," Baba replied.

"Boss would be pleased to know that Yuzuyu is capable of doing anything to make the result in her favor," Ota added with a chuckle. Mamoru went back to his paper, frustrated at the news. He knew the exact reason why he was bothered by Yuzuyu's new look, her cold attitude towards him and the methods she was using to find information; he just refused to admit it.

"Gone a bit quiet have we Mamo?" Baba teased.

"Seems like Imouto-san didn't tell Oniisan what she was up to. Now Oniisan is all mad," Ota jumped in.

"Does Oniisan not like Yuzuyu-chan's rebellious phase?" Baba teased.

"I'm not her Oniisan thank you very much," Mamoru grunted, flipping through the paper.

"Then what are you to her then?" Ota asked.

"That's something you should ask her," Mamoru replied, folding up his newspaper and dumping it on the coffee table, "Cause I sure haven't got the faintest clue what's going on in that mind of hers," he finished, heading to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight…" Mamoru had been at it for seemed like hours. Sayo and Eisuke had just returned from the dinner they had with Eisuke's client. Eisuke had called all the guys to have a meeting for the next auction in several days.

"Do we really have to go through with this again Mamo?" Ota groaned.

"Yuzuyu requested that she be put up for tonight's auction?" Mamoru was bewildered. First Yuzuyu was going around interrogating yakuza members from the Pistols group. Now she was putting herself up for auction – what game was she playing at?

"Yeah?" was all Eisuke said in reply.

"And you let her?" Mamoru was clearly angry. He didn't care that he was showing his true feelings of the matter; he just didn't understand what the hell was going through Yuzuyu's mind.

"So long as they give consent then anything can be up for auction," Soryu detailed, "I dunno why you're so heated up about this Mamoru,"

"It's not like you cared when Sayo was up there for auction?" Ota pointed out.

"Obviously cause I didn't know her back then," Mamoru groaned.

"I didn't think Yuzuyu-san was the type to sell herself though," Sayo sighed sadly, "I hope it hasn't got anything to do with the guy who was following us this afternoon," Mamoru gawked at Sayo, as did the rest.

"What do you mean you were being followed today?" Eisuke's voice sounded dangerous.

"He wasn't following me personally though Eisuke. He was after Yuzuyu-san," Sayo assured.

"And?" Eisuke asked, pushing Sayo to speak more.

"Well…" Sayo was crumbling underneath Eisuke's angry gaze, "When I finished changing in the dressing room, I came out to see a man standing on the other side of the clothing rack, close to Yuzuyu-san. Yuzuyu had her back to him, and he had his back to me,"

"Describe him," Mamoru instructed. He didn't care that Sayo was trembling under everyone's intense stares, if this was to help protect Yuzuyu from an uncertain fate then so be it.

"I only saw the side of his face when he turned to look at Yuzuyu-san's back. Yuzuyu-san didn't look too pleased. It seemed like a serious conversation. He saw I came out of the dressing room and then left without another word," Sayo recounted.

"Fishy already," Ota commented.

"How did you know he wasn't after you?" Eisuke growled, "He could have been acting like he wasn't interested in you?"

"What is the sole reason why you hired Yuzuyu-chan in the first place Eisuke?" Baba asked.

"You can say she offered her services to our group in exchange for the opportunity to meet more people here," Eisuke shared. Mamoru knew it wasn't because Sayo needed a bodyguard; it was all just a front.

"Why does she need to meet the people you have invited to the Mad Hatters Party?" Mamoru asked.

"I think you know very well the answer to that question," Eisuke replied.

"I guess I can't talk if I try to say that she's going to extreme lengths to get closure on her husband's death," Mamoru murmured.

"Enough already. We'll go to the private booths tonight and see how this unravels," Eisuke finalised, getting up and taking Sayo with him. Mamoru could see the look of concern on Sayo's face and decided to tag along; there was no way in hell he would let Yuzuyu be bought by the wrong people.

Not much to Mamoru's surprise, the auction was buzzing, his impatience grew waiting for Yuzuyu to appear on stage. Mamoru knew he couldn't convince her otherwise seeing as he staged himself to be sold at the auction, to hear a confession from his superior.

"Kishi-san?" Sayo asked.

"Yes kid?" Mamoru replied, his eyes fixed on the auction stage.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"About who?"

"Yuzuyu-san," Sayo whispered.

"I know she can handle herself but who knows what disgusting creature will buy her," Mamoru grumbled.

"You really care for her don't you…"

"She is Minami's sister. Who else is going to look after her now that Minami and her husband are dead?"

"I wasn't thinking along the idea of being like another Oniisan Kishi-san," Mamoru gave Sayo a strange look after she spoke, not wanting to admit to her that he was well aware of what she meant. It was never about being a replacement Oniisan or to help fill the void her husband left after his sudden death. Mamoru knew it inside that he wanted to keep that lonely girl company, he wanted to ensure she could experience a longer form of happiness.

"And finally, our last item for the night, a female detective with quite the reputation in the force. She can be your bodyguard or a cosplay lover. Whatever you like she's up for grabs starting the bid at 1 million dollars!" the auctioneer announced. Mamoru could feel panic creep up on him, as there was an excited buzz in the auction room as Yuzuyu, sitting in a cage, was wheeled onto the floor. The bidding was ferocious; men from all over the room were bidding, even standing on their seats in hopes of winning.

"Wow. When she promised things would get interesting, she wasn't kidding," Eisuke commented, clearly impressed and smirking at Mamoru, "Makes me wonder who will end up winning,"

"Don't look at me like that," Mamoru grunted, "I guess if this is what she wanted, she'll suffer the consequences then,"

"You're not really going to let her be bought by someone are you Kishi-san?" Sayo asked, her concern ringing more so than before.

"I guess that's what you get when act cold towards people who actually give a damn about you," Mamoru said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, trying his best to cover up his frustration.

"She's going at quite a high price though. Have we ever had an item go for more than 10 million?" Ota asked, wolf whistling as the bids went higher.

"Yuzuyu's sale could be well and truly a new record," Eisuke answered, grinning as the bidding continued. Mamoru puffed his cigarette noticing only 3 bidders were consistent in their bid to win Yuzuyu. An old gentleman in the front row; his motives were clearly for pleasure than using Yuzuyu's intelligence. The second was a middle aged man, who looked quite respectable, by the way he was bidding, he was most likely after the same as the first. The third bidder was the most calmest of them all and wasn't even out of his seat like the rest. Mamoru focused more on him to study his features. He noticed that he would wait for the other two to squabble with each other, before placing a bet. If anything, his betting was rather organised. After a couple million, he would raise the bar more. Was this simply a game for him or was he clearly interested in buying Yuzuyu? It seemed that Mamoru wasn't the only one who was interested in the third bidder.

"He's a fickle one," Ota pointed out, nudging his head towards the bidder in the back, "He's counting the amount before bidding,"

"Don't most people count to see if they have enough to make that purchase?" Sayo asked, looking for the third bidder.

"What he means Sayo is that he's not as constant as the other two. He only steps in after the price is raised say 2-3million?" Baba explained, pointing at the third bidder to help her out.

"Who invited him Eisuke?" Mamoru asked, lighting up another cigarette.

"The CEO of Castro Electronics I believe," Eisuke replied almost instantly.

"So you know who he is already don't you," Mamoru asked testily.

"Can't be too sure. But I can't think of anyone wanting to bid on a woman without showing his motives for buying on his face," Eisuke replied, "He's obviously after her for her background more so than her body,"

"When you say it like that, it just makes it all suss," Sayo mumbled, still looking at the third bidder who was sitting calmly in his seat, "Can I borrow some binoculars for a moment Eisuke?"

"If you can honestly swear you're not checking him out then yes," Eisuke replied, raising a jealous eyebrow. Sayo rolled her eyes at him and took the binoculars from him.

"I don't believe it…" Sayo gasped.

"I'm guessing he's the guy who approached you while you were shopping?" Baba asked.

"W-Well… I can't say for sure cause he's wearing a mask… but…"

"If that's the case I have my work cut out for me," Mamoru said getting up.

"Huh? You're leaving?" Sayo sounded really shocked, Mamoru had to hold back his laughter. If all else failed, Sayo's reactions were bound to amuse anyone in any situation.

"What's the current bid?" Mamoru asked, looking at Soryu who gave a wry smile.

"Standing at 18 million," Soryu answered.

"Seems like its calmed down since the price has gotten this far," Ota observed. Mamoru listened and saw that was it was only the old man and the third bidder still active.

"I guess bidder number two backed out?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah. He stopped at 12 million," Ota replied.

"Oh wow, 20 million now," Baba wasn't doing his best in hiding how surprised he was, then again, it was an interesting night, "Looks like the old man might give up since that was the third bidder's price,"

"Okay we are sitting at 20 million of bidder 503. Is there any more bidders wanting to go higher?" the auctioneer called. Mamoru puffed the last of his cigarette and then sent a text he had set up whilst going to the auction hall.

"Kishi-san?" Sayo was more or less alarmed.

"Don't worry your little head. It's her business who she gets sold to," Mamoru grunted.

"Ladies and gentleman we have a new bidder in the game and a new record. The standing price for this female detective is 40 MILLION!" the auctioneer announced after a messenger handed him a piece of paper.

"Bidder 503 are you willing to go higher than 40 million?" Mamoru watched him and saw he shook his head in defeat, "Going once… Going twice… SOLD to bidder 613!" Mamoru could feel the groups eyes on him as the auction wrapped up. He ignored their gazes and watched as Yuzuyu's cage was wheeled off the stage.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going to happen to Yuzuyu-san?" Sayo asked worriedly. Mamoru could see why Sayo was worried; everyone seemed to be rather relaxed after Yuzuyu's sale.

"She'll be fine. She's in good hands," Ota said grinning.

"Sayo. I need to ask you something," Mamoru started, ignoring Ota.

"Is this really a good time? What about Yuzuyu-san?" Sayo asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"The man you saw approach Yuzuyu at the shopping mall and potentially the bidder at the auction... Was this him?" Mamoru asked, throwing a photo on the coffee table in front of her, her eyes widening in shock told him everything.

"Yes! How did you know?" Sayo asked astonished.

"He's Yuzuyu's late husband," Mamoru replied, puffing on his cigarette again.

"WHAT?" Sayo yelled.

"Quite a handsome man mind you," Ota said after taking the photo from Sayo and having a good look.

"But what if Yuzuyu intended to be bought by her husband tonight though?" Baba asked, Mamoru already knew this question would pop up, yet he didn't get the chance to answer, "But hang on a second… that would mean he faked his own death?"

"I knew it," Yuzuyu's angry voice echoed in the room. Mamoru looked at the door to see Yuzuyu standing at the entrance of the executive lounge fuming.

"Not such a pretty face huh?" Mamoru smirked.

"Can I have a word with you?" Yuzuyu asked, her voice was basically bouncing of the walls.

"What could you possibly want to discuss with me?" Mamoru asked dully, reaching into his breast pocket for his cigarettes only to see that the packet was empty. He could have sworn he had at least ten more left, unless he smoked all ten during the auction without realising.

"You had your last one when the auction ended Mamo," Baba chuckled, Mamoru cursed under his breath and got up to get another one in his room. Yuzuyu was clearly not going to let him pass.

"Are you going to answer me?" Yuzuyu asked angrily.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked annoyed, he really needed a cigarette and he knew in the irritable state he was, he was bound to do something he would regret later.

"Care to share why the fuck you bought me?" Yuzuyu asked angrily, blocking his way towards the hallway leading to his room. Mamoru stopped not because she was angry or that she was blocking his way, but because she knew it was him who had won. He was sure she would find out once he announced it.

"613… as far as I'm concerned. The numbers in the bidding system consist of 3 numbers that the guests pick themselves – if their chosen numbers aren't already allocated to someone else," Yuzuyu explained.

"Smart girl," Mamoru chuckled, "Why does that make me suspicious?"

"13th of June is the day Oniisan died," Yuzuyu answered, Mamoru froze.

"Eh? Is that the reason why you got those numbers Mamo? And here I thought it was your birthday?" Ota asked curiously.

"Where's those belated birthday presents then?" Mamoru asked dully, feeling edgy with his cravings. He felt a hard shove on his shoulder. It seemed Yuzuyu wasn't going to move until she got an answer.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUY ME KISHI?" she belted, hitting him roughly one after the other. Mamoru took the soft hits a few times, knowing she could hit him harder if she wanted too. Mamoru, who was getting frustrated more by the minute sighed and whipped out his handcuffs and cuffed both Yuzuyu's hands in front of her.

"WOAH! Mamo has handcuffs?" Ota yelped, "Looks like tonight is going to be a little role play,"

"It's amusing cause they're both detectives," Eisuke teased.

"Wonder who will be the bad cop," Baba asked evilly.

"It's obviously Mamo since Yuzuyu's handcuffed," Ota said excitedly.

"I wouldn't put it past Yuzuyu-chan to take charge, even if she was handcuffed," Baba added, chortling at his remark.

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel himself getting more irritated from not having a smoke. Handcuffing Yuzuyu didn't stop her from wanting to hit him. Mamoru didn't blame her being angry with him; it was clear she was embarrassed with the turn of events.

"If you want to talk then let's talk outside," Mamoru grumbled, pulling Yuzuyu by the middle of the handcuffs on her wrists, and heading for the main door.

"HECK NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE IN HANDCUFFS!" Yuzuyu screamed, doing her best to squirm out of them, without much luck and cutting her wrists into the handcuffs instead.

"Seems like Yuzuyu-chan is in a rebellious stage," Baba commented.

"That or she's doing really well in their role play," Eisuke said grinning.

"Guys I don't think this is the time to be teasing them," Sayo mumbled sadly.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Mamoru grunted, roughly pulling Yuzuyu by the handcuffs and hauling her over his shoulder. Much to his surprise, Yuzuyu didn't protest, instead she sobbed on his back as he walked towards his room, ignoring the jeering from the rest in the lounge.

He slammed the door behind him, walked over to the nearest bed and carefully lifted Yuzuyu off him and sat her down; she looked defeated and exhausted from her little outburst. Mamoru took the opportunity to lock the door and walk over to the side table, which had a spare pack of cigarettes. He quickly lit one and breathed heavily, letting the nicotine work its magic and relaxing a little. Mamoru wasn't too sure how long he was smoking his cigarette for, but as he was putting the butt out on the ashtray on top of the side table, he felt someone lean their head on his back. Mamoru felt his heart beat irregularly when he felt Yuzuyu lean on him, they hadn't spoken properly since Yuzuyu's self defence demonstration.

"Tired?" Mamoru asked softly, "Had enough throwing a tantrum?" Yuzuyu shook her head against his back.

"No huh?" Mamoru chuckled, "Are you sure you're not a kid?" he asked, turning himself around, chuckling again when Yuzuyu leant her head against him again on his chest.

"Don't tell me you're giving me the silent treatment? That would definitely be childish of you," Mamoru continued. Yuzuyu attempted to hit Mamoru with her cuffed wrists, in which Mamoru raised a hand and stopped them. He could tell she was close to tears; her hands were trembling as he held one of them. Mamoru sighed heavily and wrapped his free hand around her slim waist, resting his chin on the top of Yuzuyu's head. He walked them both towards one of the beds in his room and sat them both down. Yuzuyu immediately moved away from Mamoru's chest and lay on her back on the bed. She stared blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes before closing her eyes and breathing deeply, resting her left arm on her forehead.

Mamoru watched her as she lay there in silence, her chest rising with every breath. After calming down from his smoke, he noticed that the dress Yuzuyu was wearing was a simple black halter neck, but it wrapped around her slender figure beautifully. It was no wonder the group thought they were performing a role-play, they both certainly looked the part for such activities. Mamoru looked to Yuzuyu's face to see she had her arm covering her eyes now; he wasn't sure if she was crying again or wanted to be lost in her own thoughts. He didn't know whether she wanted to be alone or if she was going to talk to him, so he remained where he sat on the bed next to her without saying anything.

"Mamoru…" after what seemed like hours Yuzuyu finally spoke, her voice course from her outbursts and crying before.

"Mmm?" Mamoru hummed, letting her know he was listening.

"Why don't you see me as a woman?" Yuzuyu whispered trembling.


	8. Chapter 8

Mamoru thought about Yuzuyu's question a little, wondering how to best answer her without contradicting what he had done so far. Yuzuyu, having not heard anything from Mamoru, turned to lie on her right side.

"Do I really look like a kid to you?" Yuzuyu asked sounding quite hurt at her own question. Mamoru knew in his heart Minami would have shot him a million times by now for making his little sister upset, "Do you really only see me as Touma's little sister?" Mamoru knew then when Yuzuyu asked, that he definitely didn't see her like a sister. He leant over her and tugged at the handcuffs on her wrists, hoping she would roll over and face him. Without much effort, she did and looked straight into his eyes, her face looking lifeless and fearful. Mamoru pushed her fringe out of her face and caressed her cheek with his free hand sighing loudly; he had given up. He brought his face closer to hers and planted a short but tender kiss on her lips. Upon opening his eyes he smiled at the shock on Yuzuyu's face and caressed her cheek once again.

"Does that answer your question… Yuzuyu?" Mamoru whispered, enjoying the gentle smile that formed on Yuzuyu's face.

"Yeah it does…" Yuzuyu said, her eyes were basically shining. Mamoru chuckled and kissed her again.

"It's not like you have a choice anyway," Mamoru smirked, his lips still on hers, "I paid 40 million for you. I might as well get my money's worth," he teased, copping a rough shove from Yuzuyu. Mamoru grabbed the middle of the handcuffs again and kissed her roughly, intensifying it almost immediately. Mamoru smiled as they continued kissing, Yuzuyu's back arching in pleasure. He opened his eyes to see the strings tied at the back of Yuzuyu's, holding her dress up. He tugged at it, taking Yuzuyu by surprise feeling the top half of her dress become loose.

"It's a nice dress," Mamoru complimented, travelling his hand down her figure and up again.

"Baba said he picked it for me for the auction," Yuzuyu whispered. Mamoru's facial expression must have looked frustrated; Yuzuyu's smirk said it all. Mamoru moved his hand down her back, ripped the zip open and threw the dress off Yuzuyu and across the room.

"You should know better than to wear a dress picked by another man, and using it to seduce your master little girl," Mamoru growled, removing her underwear too and enjoying the sight of her shudder from his breath as he kissed every inch of her naked body. Yuzuyu's breaths sped up when Mamoru began caressing her bare skin, a small moan from escape her lips occasionally as he continued planting kisses everywhere, making it harder for him to resist her any more. He lifted her up to sit on his lap and as they kissed Yuzuyu skilfully, hands still handcuffed, removed his jacket, loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed his shirt back over his shoulders and began kissing from the corner of his lips, down his neck to his collarbone, her hands pressed against his chest, her nails slightly digging into his skin. Mamoru threw his shirt on the floor, and wrapping his arms around her body brought her down with him as he laid himself back on the bed, then flipping to his side, with Yuzuyu falling off his lap and on the bed on her side. He grabbed the handcuffs, which were still on Yuzuyu's wrists and trapped them above her head with one hand, making her lie on her back on the bed, undoing his pants with the other.

"Mamoru…" Yuzuyu panted breathless as he crouched over her, ready to make her all his.

"Mmm?" he responded, planting long, lingering kisses on her stomach and moving his way up to her collarbone.

"Mamoru… I love you…" Yuzuyu breathed, responding to every kiss he gave her. Mamoru continued until he reached the corner of her mouth, enjoying each breathless moan she gave with every kiss.

"And I love you," Mamoru whispered, kissing Yuzuyu tenderly and bringing her in. As they confirmed their feelings for each other, with every kiss, every breath, each time Yuzuyu's back arched as she felt all of Mamoru, and every time she moaned for him or called out his name, Mamoru no longer felt any remorse for having such feelings for Yuzuyu. To him, she was no longer Minami's younger sister; she was his woman, to love, protect and cherish until his last breath.

Mamoru stroked Yuzuyu's hair as she slept soundly on his chest, hoping his heartbeat had calmed down enough to soothe her. He chuckled when he heard Yuzuyu say his name affectionately in her sleep, leaning forward and kissing her head before switching off the lamp. When he was slowly doing off to sleep, he made a silent promise, as if Minami could hear him, to ensure that this time, Yuzuyu would remain happy until her dying days.

In the morning, Mamoru moved a little to find Yuzuyu still sleeping soundly beside him. He thought back to their adventures the previous night and smiled to himself. Mamoru couldn't think of anything that could ruin his day at this point of time. After a quick shower and putting his pants back on, he sat on the bed yawning as he buttoned his shirt, noticing that one button was missing. He chuckled knowing how eager Yuzuyu was, considering she was the one who unbuttoned his shirt. While he was lost in thought two arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind, soon followed by a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Morning Princess," Mamoru greeted, turning his head and nibbling at her lips, "Seems like someone slept soundly,"

"Yup," Yuzuyu said yawning a little; Mamoru was looking forward to keeping her half-awake appearance to himself.

"Better get dressed if you want breakfast," Mamoru suggested.

"How can I?" Yuzuyu asked wrapping the bed sheet around her body, "My master said I'm not allowed to wear anything that is bought by other men?"

"Right you are," Mamoru chortled, getting up from the bed and rummaging through his drawers again, throwing her the smallest shirt he had. Mamoru turned around to give her his shirt to see Yuzuyu standing next to the bed in only her underwear. He walked over with the intention of giving her his shirt; only to wrap his arms around her, bring his lips to her ear.

"Do you realise how enticing you are right now?" Mamoru whispered hoarsely in her ear, "Your brother would kill me over and over again for all the things I'm thinking of doing to you right now," enjoying the several shades of pink that flashed on Yuzuyu's face. Yuzuyu nuzzled her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"What are you going to do about my bottom half Mamoru?" Yuzuyu asked shyly, still unable to look up at him.

"You'll just have to tie the drawstring on one of my sweat pants or something," Mamoru chuckled, kissing Yuzuyu's head and loosening his embrace.

"You said the exact same thing to me when you scolded me in front of everyone," Yuzuyu said rolling her eyes.

"That's because you were seconds away from being devoured by Baba wearing just that bathrobe," Mamoru grumbled heading the door to hide his embarrassment. There was no way he was going to admit to the fact he was slightly seduced by her vulnerable appearance.

Once Yuzuyu was dressed, they headed for the executive lounge. Mamoru was secretly wishing no one were around; naturally his luck ran dry. The only people who were sitting in the lounge area were the worst combination possible; Ota and Baba.

"What do you want to eat? I'll get it sent up here," Mamoru asked nudging his head to Yuzuyu to go ahead towards the couches.

"Bacon and scrambled eggs thanks," Yuzuyu answered following his gaze and sighing. Mamoru couldn't help but see that through her calm demeanour she looked nervous; predicting the teasing that awaited her once she joined them.

"English breakfast or earl grey?" Mamoru asked, still watching Yuzuyu.

"Earl grey please," Yuzuyu replied, sighing loudly, "I guess I have to hold the fort huh?"

"I won't be long," Mamoru assured, watching Yuzuyu walk to the couches and take a seat, with the two men ready to pounce for details. Mamoru flipped open his phone and began ordering their breakfast, despite it being well past lunch already.

Mamoru made his way to the couches after ordering their food and soon enough, the festivities began, Yuzuyu's face was already blushing bright pink from her solo interrogation, now that Mamoru had joined the group, he was certain things were only going to more noisy.

"So Yuzuyu-chan! Is Mamoru a tender lover or a beast?" Ota continued, he seemed to be enjoying the glare Mamoru gave him. Mamoru grabbed his cigarettes, ready to light another one when Yuzuyu answered shyly.

"Both…" Mamoru could feel his face heating up, which meant he was also going red.

"What a raving review!" Baba said cheekily, "Who would have thought the lazy cop would be so dominant,"

"Never saw that coming. I had the impression Mamoru would make Yuzuyu do all the hard work," Ota jumped in.

"Actually… it was quite… the opposite…" Yuzuyu stammered, her voice getting smaller as the conversation went on.

The conversation only got noiser when Eisuke joined in once he and Sayo returned from work. Mamoru didn't seem to mind any more; before it was frustrating, only because he didn't know what to do with what he felt inside. Mamoru originally felt guilty falling for his deceased partner's young sister. But now, it all didn't matter. It wasn't like Minami was going to take him down for laying a hand on his sister, and Mamoru was certain that if Aizawa knew what he had left behind, he would be kicking himself for doing so. He puffed a few times into his cigarette, enjoying Yuzuyu's happy smile as she laughed embarrassedly while the boys carried on. Little did Mamoru know that it was only the calm before the storm.


End file.
